Pomegrante
by Treta Aysel
Summary: I regretted taking that bite, for if someone eats something in the underworld they are forbidden from ever leaving.


**Disclaimer: **Uh yeah, I don't own Yugioh. I don't even own where the idea of the story came from. Some Greek guy does.

**Pomegranate:**

How is it that a single fruit can seal someone's fate? Taking a bite out of it gather some strength I found myself unable to leave the underworld once more even if I wanted to. I regretted taking that bite, for if someone eats something in the underworld they are forbidden from ever leaving. In my defense I couldn't help myself.

I'm not from the Underworld, but a captive held here against my will. I am from the surface, Earth, as some people call it. I don't really remember why I was called here, but I do know that I was just ripped from my home only to awaken down here. I was told that the lord of the underworld had fallen in love with me though we never spoke two words to each other.

Sighing I looked down. I just long to be free and feel the warmth of Apollo's rays one me once more. If I close my eyes I can see the woods near the village where I lived, the woods I long to play in once more.

I hear the door to the room open and I'm immediately drawn out of my fantasy. A little startled I turn and see the one holding me captive, the ruler of the underworld, Atemu. I turn back around to the book that I had been staring at as he walked up to me, feeling his gaze upon my back. I stayed still, even when I felt his warm breath tickle my ear. "My precious Yuugi," He whispered. "How do you fair today?"

I want to rip out the pages of the book and yell at him, beg him to let me go home. We both know, however, that he holds no power to let me go. Since I ate the fruit I am forever imprisoned here. I remained calm as I answer. "I fair well my lord, how about you?"

I heard Atemu chuckle as he pulled away from me. He ran his fingers through my tricolored tresses before his hand found its way under my chin and I was soon peering into his blood colored eyes. A long, tan finger from his free hand tapped my nose gently. "Dear young one, I told you not to call me that but use my name."

Yes I know that, although my physical body may be trapped here until the world ends. I refuse to use the name of the one that kidnapped me, refer to him on such a personal level. I close my eyes and feel his touch disappear. Blinking several times I open them once more to see him walking towards me with a bowel made out of black rock; an abundant material here in the underworld. Filling the bowel was the object of my temptation; pomegranates. "Little Yuugi," He began as neared me once more. "You must be hungry. You've been skipping meals again, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." We both knew that was a lie. I was starving, since I've been refusing to eat with the one that had no right to take me like that.

Atemu looked at me with pleading eyes as he held the bowel directly in front of me. "Please, for me."

Sighing, I reluctantly reached into the bowel and grasped the ripe fruit. I dare not ask how they had pomegranates down here. I had a feeling it was taken from the surface like I had been, we were two kindred spirits.

I lifted the fruit to my lips and took a bite out of it, earning a smile from him. "Good little Yuugi." He praised me as if I were some sort of trained animal. He set the bowel onto the counter top that I sat at before running his fingers through my hair once more.

I finished the fruit and set down the core. My eyes widened as he picked me up like some sort of child, I made no sound of protest for being caught off guard like that. He carried me to the bed and set me down on the black satin sheets. Atemu walked to the other side of the bed, sitting on it. He outreached arms found their way around me, cradling me close to him as if I were some kind of doll. "Yuugi," He whispered, stroking my hair once more. "You're unhappy here; I can see it in your eyes. Tell me, what can I do to make you happy?"

I looked up at him, my eyes brimming with tears. "Let me go, please let me go. I just want to go home. Please just let me go."

His hold tightened on me. "Shh," He soothed, rubbing my back. I cry the unshed tears that I had been holding back. I knew that was the only thing that could make me truly happy however we both knew it could not be so. I was to remain here. After a while I stopped crying and let my head rest on Atemu's chest. He placed a kiss on my forehead and I looked up at him my gaze meeting his own. We stared at each other for a long moment until he lowered his head and his lips were pressed against my own. I blinked once before closing my eyes, kissing him back. I moaned and he took it for his tongue to explore the caverns of my mouth. I couldn't help but give a small smile when I heard him cursing the need for air.

I laid back down and looked up at him with a dazed expression for a long moment. He reached out with a hand and gently caressed my cheek. "Yuugi?" He asked softly.

"Yes Atemu?" I asked, not even realizing that I had said his name.

He smiled and rewarded me with a peck on the lips. "I love the way my name sounds when coming from your lips. Say it again."

"Atemu…" I repeated, sealing my fate for all eternity. I slid deeper into his embrace and closed my eyes. I listened to him hum softly, an old lullaby. I soon started to drift asleep and I could almost hear his smile. "Sleep well little Yuugi."

As I did a thought crossed my mind; I had heard of love at first sight and such, but was there such a thing as love at first kiss, for now I didn't wish to go. I now wanted to stay instead.

**AN: For those of you who are wondering this is based off the myth of Hades and Persephone. I just took the idea and added Atemu and Yuugi to the mix. x D Anyways, please review. **

**Treta Aysel  
**


End file.
